Seorang Mama
by rikananami
Summary: "Tanpa seorang ayah, Mama tahu kau akan malu, tetapi Mama yakin kau akan mengerti saat dewasa nanti. Mama selalu menyayangimu, Lilium." / AU, OOC, OC / For Mother's Day / Mind to RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_AU, OOC, OC (__**Lilium**__), pasaran, dll_

_**For Mother's Day**_

**.**

**Seorang Mama**

_by : rika nanami_

**.**

**.**

_Mama tidak pernah menyesal mengandungmu seorang diri. Justru Mama sangat bahagia setelah kau hadir didalam kehidupan Mama. Tanpa seorang ayah, Mama tahu kau akan malu, tetapi Mama yakin kau akan mengerti saat dewasa nanti. Mama selalu menyayangimu, Lilium._

.

.

Aku Sakura Haruno. Seorang guru di taman kanak-kanak yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Aku memilih mengajar di taman kanak-kanak karena aku suka anak-anak. Mereka sangat menyenangkan dan lucu. Disamping itu, aku juga merupakan seorang ibu dari putri tunggalku. Namanya Lilium Haruno. Aku sangat menyayanginya dan ingin selalu menjaganya walau pada kenyataannya aku hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuknya.

"Nggak masalah, aku sayang Mama."

Suara Lilium membuatku terjaga. Jam dinding masih menunjukan pukul dua pagi. Kulihat Lilium masih menutup matanya di sampingku. Kuusap keningnya yang sedikit berkeringat, kurasa ia baru saja bermimpi. Kukecup keningnya dengan lembut dan memeluknya sambil kembali melanjutkan tidurku.

Lilium masih berumur tujuh tahun, ia baru saja naik ke kelas dua sekolah dasar. Lilium suka sekali ditemani saat berangkat sekolah. Ia tidak suka sendirian dan ia takut sendirian. Aku tidak akan pernah membuat Lilium merasa kesepian dan sedih. Lilium harus selalu bahagia. Harus.

.

/oOo/

.

Pagi ini aku bangun seperti biasanya, menyiapkan sarapan, mengantar Lilium ke sekolah, kemudian pergi mengajar. Rutinitas yang selalu kulakukan bersama Lilium. Walaupun kehidupanku sederhana dan akupun menghidupi Lilium dengan sederhana, namun segalanya terasa menyenangkan jika bersama Lilium. Kuharap Lilium juga merasa begitu.

"Mama, tadi malam aku mimpi," sahut Lilium dari kursi makan, tangannya memegang roti isi yang baru saja kubuatkan.

"Mimpi apa sayang?" aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Lilium suka didengarkan.

"Aku mimpi ketemu laki-laki yang bola matanya mirip aku, dia bilang aku harus ninggalin Mama. Tapi aku nangis. Laki-laki itu narik aku. Terus Mama peluk aku. Aku bilang nggak masalah karena aku sayang Mama," Lilium menceritakan mimpinya dengan raut wajah yang sedikit cemas.

"Mimpi itu bunga tidur sayang. Lilium pasti kelelahan kemarin habis latihan teater," aku mengusap puncak kepala Lilium dan mengecup keningnya. Sedikit demi sedikit kecemasan Lilium memudar. Sudah begitu, aku sudah tenang. Aku tidak ingin Lilium diliputi rasa cemas, takut, sedih, apalagi menangis.

Pada kenyataannya aku sendiri takut akan maksud mimpi Lilium. Laki-laki yang memiliki bola mata yang sama dengannya. Bola mataku berbeda dengan Lilium. Lilium memiliki bola mata berwarna pekat ―_onyx_ dan aku memiliki bola mata hijau.

Kurasa Lilium sebenarnya ingin melihat siapa ayahnya. Namun apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak tahu. Sejak ia masih di dalam kandungan, tidak ada yang menjadi ayahnya. Sampai ia lahir dan tumbuh besar seperti sekarang, tetap tidak ada.

"Mama, aku mau lihat Papa, boleh?" Lilium membuka suara. Pikiranku pecah. Tubuhku menegang membayangkan sosok laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi ayah bagi Lilium.

"Papa Lilium sudah pergi. Jauh sekali sayang," aku tidak berani menatap mata Lilium. Mata yang sama seperti sosok laki-laki itu.

"Apa mungkin di dalam mimpiku tadi malam itu adalah Papa?" Lilium mendesak. Entah karena apa Lilium tiba-tiba bertanya tentang rahasia yang tidak pernah kucoba ceritakan padanya. Ia hanya tahu ayahnya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Itu saja cukup.

"Apa Papa pernah lihat aku?" kembali, lagi-lagi Lilium mendesak.

"Papa lihat Lilium dari atas sana. Papa sayang Lilium juga. Papa pernah bilang pada Mama, Lilium harus jadi anak yang pintar dan baik hati," aku mencoba berbohong. Lilium hanya mengangguk, ia anak yang penurut. Pada akhirnya Lilium percaya, sorot matanya tidak lagi memancarkan rasa penasaran.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat, Ma."

Perasaanku masih tidak tenang. Kulihat ekspresi Lilium sudah normal. Ia membawa tas sekolahnya dan memakai sepatunya di depan pintu.

Kuantarkan Lilium ke sekolahnya di Sekolah Dasar Konoha, jaraknya memang agak jauh dari tempatku mengajar, tetapi aku tidak pernah merasa lelah. Lilium adalah hartaku satu-satunya. Aku tidak pernah memiliki keluarga utuh. Sewaktu aku duduk di bangku sekolah, aku kehilangan ayahku, dia pemabuk lalu meninggal dunia. Dan setelah kejadian itu ibuku pergi dari rumah, entah kemana. Aku tinggal seorang diri. Sampai akhirnya laki-laki itu membuatku merasa sangat aman di tengah kesepian yang menghantuiku sejak ayah dan ibuku pergi.

Mengingat sosoknya lagi. Tubuhku kembali menegang.

"Mama, nanti aku pulang sama teman-teman ya, pasti di antar ibu guru juga kok. Kata ibu guru ada gladi bersih untuk pementasan teater sekolah besok. Doakan aku ya Mama. Oh ya, ingat, Mama jangan jemput aku. Aku sayang Mama," Lilium mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ia tersenyum lebar.

"Hati-hati ya sayang. Mama selalu doakan Lilium, Mama juga sayang Lilium," aku mengikuti gaya Lilium ―mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Lilium melambaikan tangan padaku kemudian berlari kecil masuk ke dalam sekolah, rambut merah mudanya yang diikat dua di sisi kanan dan kiri rambutnya bergoyang seirama dengan langkahnya. Aku senang melihat Lilium tersenyum. Kubuka catatan harianku. Terselip selembar foto yang sudah lama sekali. Foto empat orang anak sekolah yang salah satunya memegang piala dan semuanya menunjukan senyum kemenangan. Aku, laki-laki berambut seperti ekor ayam, laki-laki berambut merah, dan gadis berambut pirang.

Hanya kenangan lama. Pada akhirnya aku tetap bisa menjaga Lilium sendirian.

Aku mengendarai skuter merah mudaku menuju taman kanak-kanak tempatku mengajar. Sejak Lilium lahir, aku harus bekerja keras untuk menghidupi Lilium dan diriku sendiri. Mengajar di taman kanak-kanak adalah cara terbaik. Selain menyenangkan, waktu kerjanya tidak terlalu lama, itu membuatku bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk Lilium. Walaupun Lilium pernah menjadi anak asuh temanku, Hinata. Sewaktu bayi Lilium harus berada di rumah Hinata ketika aku mengajar. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku ingin memberikan Lilium perawatan yang terbaik, tetapi hidup menuntutku untuk tetap bekerja. Semua kulakukan untuk Lilium, agar Lilium bisa merasakan hidup yang baik.

Sesampainya di tempat mengajar. Aku langsung masuk ke kelas dan menyapa murid-muridku. Mereka semua lucu seperti Lilium. Pada dasarnya aku memang suka pada anak-anak. Dan pekerjaan ini membuatku nyaman dan tidak terbebani.

.

/oOo/

.

Aku menunggu Lilium di rumah. Aku tidak suka suasana sepi. Sudah lama aku tidak pernah sendirian seperti ini. Biasanya walaupun Lilium pulang sore hari, aku pasti ada di sekolahnya. Melihat kegiatan tambahannya di sekolah. Tetapi hari ini tidak. Lilium yang memintanya, apapun yang Lilium inginkan, selama itu positif, aku akan ikuti.

Aku termenung.

Pikiranku setiap memikirkan masa depan Lilium selalu dipenuhi bayang-bayang laki-laki bermata _onyx_ itu. Ia yang seharusnya ikut menjaga Lilium denganku sekarang. Ia yang seharusnya berada di samping Lilium saat upacara kelulusan Lilium. Ia juga yang seharusnya mendampingi Lilium saat Lilium menikah kelak. Seharusnya ia memang tidak meninggalkanku. Tidak meninggalkan Lilium juga.

Aku mempertahankan Lilium saat itu. Seberapa sakitpun aku dihina, seberapa lamapun aku tersiksa, apapun akan kulakukan demi Lilium yang waktu itu masih dalam kandunganku.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Nama yang membuatku selalu merasa sakit. Membayangkan wajahnya, aku merasa lemas. Laki-laki yang meninggalkanku. Laki-laki yang membuatku melahirkan Lilium tanpa ayah. Laki-laki yang membuat Lilium harus berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya. Lilium tidak punya ayah. Kurasa tidak masalah jika Lilium tidak mengenalnya.

Aku memang melakukan kesalahan besar. Aku hamil sebelum menikah. Semua terasa baik-baik saja karena Sasuke berjanji akan menikahiku setelah upacara kelulusan sekolah beberapa minggu lagi dan saat itu usia kandunganku sudah dua bulan. Aku dan Sasuke memang saling mencintai. Sampai kami berbuat sejauh itu. Sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berubah setelah upacara kelulusan. Ia mengacuhkanku. Ia membuangku. Ia benar-benar mengingkari janji-janjinya. Lebih pahitnya lagi aku mendapatinya sedang meniduri Ino ―sahabatku.

Sasuke memang kasar. Tapi aku tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan mengkhianatiku. Yang kutahu, ia mencintaiku dengan sangat. Karena setelah kejadian itu dan kandunganku semakin membesar. Sasuke membawaku ke rumahnya dan menjelaskan aksi perselingkuhannya. Ia mengaku telah diancam Ino dan tidak pernah berniat mengkhianatiku. Aku sudah lelah. Aku membantah dan terus menyalahkannya. Sasuke geram dan menghantam kepalaku dengan keramik yang tidak jauh dari dirinya. Aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Dan setelah aku siuman. Aku sudah berada di rumah sakit. Kutemukan secarik kertas di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku.

**_Sakura, aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu. Jagalah anak kita. Ia harus menjadi anak yang pintar dan baik hati. Aku tidak peduli apapun jenis kelaminnya. Dan kau harus pikirkan nama untuknya dengan baik. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu terus-menerus. __Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui bahwa aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Ino, ia menggila saat tahu Gaara ternyata sebenarnya mencintaimu. Dan ia mempengaruhiku. Aku juga tidak mengerti pengaruh apa yang ia berikan. Kuharap kau mengerti. Aku menyayangimu dan anak kita. Jaga dia, Sakura. Kumohon. Dan selamat tinggal._**

**_Dear,_**

**_Sasuke Uchiha_**

Dan setelah membaca pesan dari Sasuke di kertas itu aku menerima kabar bahwa Sasuke telah tiada. Ia meninggal dunia karena mengiris pergelangan tangannya dan membiarkan darahnya menguras habis nyawanya sendiri. Ia meninggal di kamarnya karena kehabisan darah.

Aku menangis. Aku menyesal sekaligus kecewa. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Sasuke memilih meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Ino sepicik itu padaku. Saat itu aku bingung harus pergi ke mana. Dan Gaara sudah menghilang setelah mengetahui kehamilanku. Sampai akhirnya aku melewati tujuh bulan yang panjang di kediaman Hyuuga yang berada jauh dari perkotaan. Karena aku memilih untuk mengasingkan diri. Aku tidak mau anakku menanggung malu karena tidak memiliki ayah. Sampai aku melahirkan Lilium dan kembali tinggal di kota. Tidak ada yang tahu aku menikah dengan siapa, tapi kubilang suamiku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja saat usia kandunganku masih baru. Ada yang menggunjingku. Ada juga yang mempercayaiku. Kurasa aku sudah kebal terhadap hinaan macam apapun. Aku tidak pernah menghubungi keluarga Sasuke sampai sekarang. Sejak kematian Sasuke, aku menghilang. Dan akupun tidak tahu apapun mengenai keluarga Sasuke. Keluarga Uchiha. Keluarga yang terhormat.

Sangat melelahkan. Berbohong kepada banyak orang dan kepada Lilium. Aku tidak pernah menceritakan kisahku pada Lilium. Aku hanya ingin ia tahu ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan dan aku tidak pernah menunjukan wajah Sasuke pada Lilium.

Mengingat rangkaian peristiwa itu membuatku tidak kuat untuk menahan tangis. Sejujurnya aku membutuhkan Sasuke di sisiku. Menjaga Lilium bersama dan melihat Lilium bahagia bersama. Aku menginginkan itu. Demi kebahagiaan Lilium. Demi Lilium.

"Mama," kudengar suara Lilium. Kulihat ia sudah berdiri di hadapanku.

Aku tergagap. Buru-buru mengusap air mataku.

"Mama kenapa nangis?"

"Ini semua karena bawang. Mama tidak menangis, sayang."

"Benar?"

"Benar," aku tersenyum lebar pada Lilium, meyakinkannya. Aku takut membuatnya bersedih.

"Aku sayang Mama," Lilium menghambur ke pelukanku.

"Mama nggak boleh sedih. Aku senang kalau Mama tersenyum. Mama cantik. Pasti Papa juga tampan. Benar?" Lilium duduk di sampingku, mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, pertanda ia penasaran dengan jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Pertanyaan yang membuatku ingin kembali menangis. Bertahanlah, kau tidak boleh membuat Lilium cemas, Sakura.

"Papa memang tampan, sayang."

Lilium tersenyum lebar. Ia gembira sekali.

"Besok Mama harus lihat penampilanku," Lilium menyandarkan kepalanya di bahuku.

"Mama pasti lihat. Lilium sudah berlatih keras sekali sampai sore begini."

"Mama paling baik. Mama sangat sangat baik," Lilium tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

Aku memeluknya dengan erat. Aku harus menjaga Lilium sampai ia dewasa. Sampai ia menikah. Sampai ia memiliki keluarga yang menyayanginya. Sampai selamanya.

.

/oOo/

.

Lilium berdiri di atas panggung pementasan teater sekolahnya. Ia sangat lucu dengan gaun berwarna merah muda, senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ia memerankan perannya dengan sangat lihai. Lilium berbakat dalam panggung teater, kurasa Sasuke menurunkan bakat itu.

Teater berakhir dengan irama-irama tarian yang ceria. Lilium berada di atas sana dan menari dengan begitu lincah. Itu milikku, bakat yang kuturunkan. Lilium memang anakku dan anakmu, Sasuke. Kuberi nama Lilium karena bunga lili adalah bunga yang sering kau berikan padaku saat masa sekolah dulu. Kuharap kau melihatnya. Kuharap kau ikut menjaganya dari sana. Kuharap aku selalu bisa menghidupinya dengan baik. Walau tanpa seorang suami.

Pentas berakhir dengan tepukan tangan yang bergemuruh. Kurasa Lilium bangga dengan tepukan tangan itu. Lilium memang suka dipuji.

Semua anak-anak dari atas panggung menghambur ke pelukan orang tuanya masing-masing. Ayah mereka menggendong mereka dan ibu mereka mengabadikan momen bahagia itu. Aku tersenyum getir. Mencari Lilium yang entah mengapa lama sekali menemuiku.

"Mama," Lilium menarik pelan rok selutut-ku.

"Kau hebat sayang. Kau benar-benar tampil sempurna hari ini," aku memeluknya. Aku mengeluarkan kamera dan memotretnya. Aku menahan air mataku. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Aku tidak berhasil, suara isakanku terdengar. Aku menutup mulutku. Berharap Lilium tidak menyadari apa-apa.

Lilium diam di hadapanku. Wajahnya datar.

"Mama," panggilnya kemudian.

"Ya, sayang," suaraku bergetar.

"Jangan nangis," Lilium melangkah mendekatiku yang sedang dalam posisi menekuk lutut, menyamakan dengan tinggi Lilium, aku baru saja memotretnya.

"Mama tidak menangis, sayang," aku menutupi segalanya. Kurasa saat ini aku benar-benar sedih. Aku tidak mau Lilium merasa iri dengan teman-temannya yang lain yang memiliki ayah.

"Aku nggak masalah dengan teman-teman yang lain. Walaupun nggak ada Papa, aku masih punya dan aku akan selalu punya Mama. Mama yang paling hebat. Mama yang selalu ada untukku. Mama yang juga menjadi Papa bagiku. Aku sayang Mama," Lilium mengusap air mataku yang akhirnya jatuh.

Aku tidak bisa bicara apapun lagi. Lilium mengatakan semua itu dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia sudah mengerti walaupun ia belum cukup dewasa untuk memahami kondisinya yang tidak memiliki ayah. Ia adalah anakku. Yang benar-benar membuatku bangga. Aku akan selalu menjaganya.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk Mama," Lilium menyodorkan kotak kecil berbentuk hati, berwarna merah muda, "Selamat Hari Ibu, Mama."

Aku semakin tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku memeluk Lilium sambil menangis. Tangisan bahagia yang kukeluarkan kali ini.

"Mama jangan nangis. Aku udah kasih Mama hadiah. Mama jangan sedih," nada suara Lilium cemas.

"Mama menangis bahagia, sayang. Jangan khawatir, mama bahagia, bukan sedih," aku tersenyum tulus pada Lilium. Entah mengapa Lilium mengerti. Ia tahu arti sinar mata dan senyumanku. Lilium adalah anugerah teristimewa yang Tuhan berikan untukku.

Aku lupa hari ini adalah hari ibu. Dan aku sudah tidak tahu di mana ibuku berada. Tapi berkat Lilium, hari ini aku senang karena senyuman bahagianya. Karena hari ini aku mendapat sebuah gelang yang Lilium buat sendiri. Gelang dari manik-manik yang sangat unik. Aku akan memakainya. Selalu memakainya.

Aku mulai belajar caranya bersyukur sejak Lilium hadir dalam kehidupanku. Aku sangat bangga menjadi seorang ibu. Tidak peduli betapa lelahnya aku bekerja untuk Lilium. Aku tidak merasakan lelahnya setelah melihat Lilium dengan tawa riangnya. Aku selalu bahagia. Bahagia bersama Lilium. Bahagia menjadi ibu untuk Lilium.

.

**/FIN/**

.

* * *

><p>AN:

Fic untuk ngerayain hari ibu di Indonesia. **Selamat Hari Ibu** :) walaupun Mama kadang jadi seseorang yang nyebelin, tapi entah kenapa Mama selalu selalu selalu sayang kita. Nggak peduli sekesel apapun kita sama Mama. Pada akhirnya selalu Mama yang ngalah. Lagipula punya hak apa ya kita kesel sama Mama, ujung-ujungnya kita juga ngerengek lagi. _Hey, I'm still need my Mom_! Kasih hadiah apa ya buat Mama :)

FIC INI OOT YA! ABIS INI KAYANYA BAKAL ADA SEKUELNYA DEH HAHAHA. Mungkin -_-

Terasa ada bashing chara nggak?

**Mind to RnR?**

_**4:54 AM | 22122011**_

_Tanpa seorang ayah, Mama tahu kau akan malu, tetapi Mama yakin kau akan mengerti saat dewasa nanti. Mama selalu menyayangimu, Lilium._


End file.
